


Solving a problem

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Castration, Catheters, Dehumanization, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Feminization, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marko wakes up after the surgery and has some visitors.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Solving a problem

When Marko woke up, his first thought was about Anne. She told him that her boss finally gave her that promotion she’s been talking about for weeks. They were going to celebrate that evening...

But Anne never returned home. Instead of celebration Marko got a letter from the ministry. And it turned out that there was no promotion, Anne’s boss lied to her and made her sign some papers without properly reading them. Marko found out from the letter that his wife decided to dedicate the rest of her life to the honorable job of the Emperors soldiers feeder. 

While he was at home, stupidly planning how they would go out in the evening, they sedated her, carried to the factory, shaved her head and body, tattooed the back of her neck with the actual date, pierced her nipples and clitoris, so they can milk her and electrocute as a stimulation, made hormonal injections and, as he found out before being put to sleep, gang raped her. 

His throat was sore, hands still shackled, and the only real sensation that was left in his body was emptiness.

It took some time for Marko to realize that it wasn’t mental exhaustion or sadness. It was true physical emptiness in the lower part of his body. He never felt anything like that before.

And when the sliding door in the end of the room opened, he remembered what the Doctor told him minutes before the world turned dark.

Marko tried to scream, but it was all in vain. There was no sound, as if he was totally mute.  
He tried to move, but zip ties on his hands and ankles were too tight.

\- Please, take a look, sir. It’s the first object that survived so far. We’ll let it rest for a few days and then, we’ll start testing its newly installed uterus, that perfectly suits our goal. Let me show you this, if I may, masterpiece.

Marko closed his eyes, when the doctor take the blanket of his body. He wasn’t ready to look at what those monsters done to him.

\- As you may see, sir, we removed its penis and both testicles. Its urethras is plugged with a thin silicone tube, so when the bladder is full, the urine will just flow to the damp freely through it. It will receive all the nutrients from the IV, so there’s no need to worry about any other kind of waste.

Marko couldn’t believe any words he heard.

\- Also, we created an artificial hole between its legs. It’s a bit similar to their species females vaginas, but the inside surface of it is ribbed and more elastic. Let’s use the spacer so you can see all the details.

Next thing Marko knows, there’s a weird feeling somewhere between his legs, in some place he had no idea even existed. A strange stretching sensation that he can’t recognize and too overwhelming. Like he was being... fully opened.

\- Please take a look. When we start the hormonal treatment, it will be able to produce a mucus to wet its inside surface, so there’ll be less traction during impregnation and the soldiers would have a chance to even experience some kind of pleasure with it. As you may notice, I prefer to refer to our object that way so there’ll be no misunderstandings - it’s not a male anymore, it’s just a vessel for Emperors soldiers eggs from now on...

\- Okay, doctor. I have a question for you.

\- Of course, sir.

Marko couldn’t think properly; he was shocked and horrified so much, he felt like it was all a bad dream. It couldn’t be happening with him. This mysterious man will now ask how could this mad doctor do that to him...

\- Wouldn’t there be any problems with its muscles? From what I understand, your object won’t need to make any movements by itself, it will be kept that way through impregnating process, pregnancy and labor.

\- Absolutely, sir.

\- Okay. So sooner or later you’ll have to deal with muscle dystrophy or gangrene, something like that.

\- We thought about making some kind of movement routine for it, a treadmill or...

\- Let’s use the money you’d spend on it for something more useful. I think my proposition will solve the problem before it emerges.

\- I’m listening, sir.

\- You should just remove its arms and legs, doctor. Just like his penis and testicles.


End file.
